


How to Throw a Punch

by Kimium



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Hint of Brawler/Hoodlum, Mild spoilers for the series, One Shot, Set in Ep. 5, Sort of friendship between Brawler and Swindler, Teaching how to throw a punch, punches, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Set in Ep. 5. Slight canon divergence.“But! That was a close one, missy. I was certain Doctor was going to attempt to claw your eyes out or something—"“Or… something…” Now that he mentioned it Swindler’s brain flashed to Doctor and her scalpels.“—which is why I’m going to teach you,” Brawler concluded. “So, up and att’em, Swindler.”Wait. Teach her? He wanted her to stand up? “What?”Brawler smiled very widely and practically bounced on his heels, as if he was an overgrown puppy. “I’m teaching you how to throw a punch,” he added with a hasty but joyful tone."After Swindler stands up to Doctor, Brawler is very impressed. (So, Brawler teaches her how to throw a punch.)
Relationships: Brawler & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	How to Throw a Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M34GS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/gifts).



> Hey, friendo!!!
> 
> So, I did say I wanted to write this fic but I also wanted to gift it to you! First, you helped me with this idea with all of our long head canon talks. But also, I know you're feeling stressed and what not at work and I thought this may cheer you up! I hope you enjoy this fic and your day/week gets better!
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> As stated above this is a gift fic for my friend, M34GS. She's a lovely person and writes many BNHA and Ao no Exorcist fics. So, if those sound interesting to you go check her work out! 
> 
> This fic is one I've been wanting to write for a bit. I think Swindler and Brawler having a friendship or sibling like relationship is awesome. I wanted to bring some of that into this fic. I hope I did well and I hope you all like this fic!
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day! Also, if you want to check out my tumblr or message me there it's right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Swindler sat down heavily on the broken chunk of cement and twisted the edge of her dress. Water immediately drained out, dripping down her hands and to the cement floor below. Wringing the fabric out a couple of times, Swindler ran all the way around the hem of her dress, doing her best to wring as much water out as possible. It was an effort half wasted—everything about her was damp and wet thanks to the rain, but it made Swindler’s pounding heart finally slow to a normal rate. The spinning of the last twenty-four hours hovered around before sinking into her skin. Bone weary exhaustion crept up, slinking and coiling in every corner and crevice of her body. Swindler’s eyes threatened to drop and not for the first time she feverishly wished for her apartment, for home. Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts and sleepiness, Swindler focused on her task of making herself feel just slightly presentable.

The good news was they, and by extension of they, Swindler herself, were alive. What exactly had happened to the shinkansen was lost to Swindler and to the past. Which, honestly, was for the best in Swindler’s opinion. Their little heist was both entirely like and unlike the movies and Swindler had long concluded she never wanted to be involved in one ever again. Still, the fact she could reflect on the event was good news enough, indicating that yes, Swindler may not have dreamed up the entire heist but at least she had survived it. Being alive was starting to count highly in her book of “Things to be Grateful For”. Not that Swindler wasn’t happy being alive but up until the moment she had come face to face with the other Akudama, holding a cat-but-not-a-cat she hadn’t really consciously thought about it.

The bad news was they had gotten caught in the rain and were hungry. Which, if compared to the good news seemed paltry and trivial, but basic needs were still important. Swindler idly picked at her long, elbow length gloves and remembered that pyramid-chart-thing shown in her Health classes when she was in grade school. What was it called again? Some-guy’s-name pyramid of basic needs? Not that it mattered what it was called. What mattered was the content to it. The pyramid-chart-thing had talked about human’s basic needs and how if one wasn’t met then other things fell apart. In their case food and shelter. Though, Swindler glanced around, technically the dilapidated building counted as shelter, right? Swindler wasn’t certain. That pyramid-thing probably had conditions implicitly set into each tier and the dilapidated building didn’t meet said conditions.

Well, that didn’t matter in the moment. As long as they were out of the rain and away from Executioners then Swindler considered it a win. Her stomach then, as if in protest, growled, reminding Swindler that it also needed to be considered in her list of things under “a win” and right in the moment it wasn’t being dealt with. Sighing, Swindler rubbed her stomach and swallowed. Her mouth was dry so the action was more reflexive than necessary and Swindler coughed lightly, her throat itchy like sandpaper had coated it. Glancing around Swindler noted that everyone was slightly starting to gather around Brother and Sister.

(Though Cutthroat was still outside actually enjoying the rain. Swindler wondered for a brief lucid moment if the serial killer wasn’t in on something. Being wet sucked but being clean was also on the list of things Swindler desperately wanted. Then, her brain kindly reminded her of the rusty tub Cutthroat had thrown himself in and the desire faded. Swindler wanted to be clean not test fate and her Tetanus shot.)

Standing up, Swindler followed the trend the others set and gathered closer to Brother and Sister. Her legs protested and a small voice in the back of her mind screamed at closing proximity to the Akudama. That voice quieted when their residual body heat waffled around them. It was minimal heat but Swindler greedily edged closer to it, though in particular Brawler, who Swindler was secretly certain was a one-man heater. If the fighter minded, he didn’t say anything though Hoodlum shot Swindler a look, as if he was upset she had thought the same thing he was thinking. Swindler kept her gaze forward and watched as mainly Courier asked the important questions.

Most of the information regarded their next stop, Brother helpfully reminding them that their mission wasn’t complete. Swindler noted that Doctor scoffed at Brother’s words but kept her gaze forward as Brother revealed the coordinates to their destination. Expo Park. Swindler racked her brain for a mental image of the place but nothing came to mind. Instead, her stomach grumbled, as if telling Swindler to stop wasting energy thinking and use it to more productive things like eating. Swindler bit her lip and shoved that thought down in time to see Doctor stepping boldly forward, pressing Brother (and by extension, Sister) for more information.

Swindler’s mind froze as her eyes followed the line of Brother and Sister’s bodies. The two were pressing against one another, as if hoping to become one being. Swindler’s heart dropped but it dropped further when she noted their shaking hands and bodies. Her mind unfroze, blue screening and before Swindler could catch up with what her body was doing, she threw herself in front of them, arms out. Doctor’s eyes (still somehow perfect in make-up— how did she manage that?) widened behind her glasses. Swindler’s heart raced in her chest but she stood her ground. Words escaped her mouth in a feverish rush and by the time Swindler’s brain caught up with what she was saying Swindler managed to catch the last bit of her little speech.

“—and you’re being a bully!”

Shit. The moment Swindler registered the words her cheeks began to burn. A bully. She was accusing Doctor of being a bully. Up front and blunt. What was Swindler? A grade school child in the playground? Doctor’s darkened gaze didn’t help Swindler from feeling foolish but before anything else could be said Brawler’s voice echoed around them, bright and loud.

“Yeah, you’re being a bully!” He exclaimed. “Lay off the kids and Swindler.”

Immediately Doctor’s gaze snapped over to Brawler but the man just laughed brightly, as if he was waiting for a fight to break out. (Which, he probably was.) A beat passed before Doctor huffed and flipped her hair (also somehow perfect— really, how did she manage that?) and backed down but not without a few cutting words directed at Swindler. Swindler almost wanted to dispute Doctor’s accusation of putting on a façade (weren’t they all?) and for being protected (did she think Swindler _asked_ for Cutthroat to be obsessed with her?) but her stomach rumbled and cut off all protests. Flushing hotly at the noise Swindler couldn’t help the hot relief at Doctor completely stepping away and not commenting.

Though, as if her stomach flagged a chain reaction out of everyone Sister dug into Brother’s backpack and pulled out a bento. After a brief (but fascinating) explanation to how it worked Swindler found herself sitting with a steaming bento full of takoyaki. There wasn’t a drink to accompany her meal (“the bento doesn’t do liquids” Sister had stated) but simply having warm food to eat was enough to make Swindler happy. Savouring each bite (but eating quickly less everyone else’s anticipation to eat grew too restless) Swindler happily and contently ate, finishing her food, though she did save a couple takoyaki, setting them on a clean napkin she found in her pocket, so the bento could be passed around quicker.

Swindler almost ate the last two takoyaki but the look on Brother and Sister’s faces… Swindler’s gluttony protested lightly. Swindler pushed it down and was about to stand up and stretch when Brawler walked right up to her, arms crossed over his broad chest. Swindler swallowed, tasting the remains of the takoyaki, and stared up at him. Wasn’t he still eating? Swindler had seen the large pile of meat he had requested. Did he eat it that quickly? Not that Brawler’s eating speed was the thing she should be worrying about. Swindler tried to glance around Brawler to see if anyone else was watching them but before she could manage a glance Brawler spoke.

“You really were cool back there, Swindler,” he said with a surprisingly level volume to his voice.

“Uh… thanks?” Swindler blinked before her brain caught up to his words. “Wait, you mean with Doctor?”

“Yeah! What else was I referring to?”

Good point. “Thanks, again,” she repeated.

“But! That was a close one, missy. I was certain Doctor was going to attempt to claw your eyes out or something—"

“Or… something…” Now that he mentioned it Swindler’s brain flashed to Doctor and her scalpels.

“—which is why I’m going to teach you,” Brawler concluded. “So, up and att’em, Swindler.”

Wait. Teach her? He wanted her to stand up? “What?”

Brawler smiled very widely and practically bounced on his heels, as if he was an overgrown puppy. “I’m teaching you how to throw a punch,” he added with a hasty but joyful tone. “So, up and att’em.”

Swindler stared at him. A long beat passed. Brawler’s brow slightly furrowed before he uncurled his arms from his chest with slightly wide eyes.

“I won’t fight you back, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he said in a tone that implied he was trying to sound comforting but very unclear how comforting sounded. “You also won’t hurt me when landing your practice shots.”

He was being serious. Swindler’s cheeks slightly pinkened at his concern and it was apparently enough of a signal for Brawler. Very boldly he reached his hand out, offering it to her. Swindler took it (because why not?) and was hoisted not just to her feet but into the air. A surprised but half delighted laugh nearly escaped her lips. Brawler offered a sheepish smile and set her down on the floor before letting go of her hand and turning, walking towards one of the broken walls. Outside Swindler could see that the rain had mostly settled and stopped. Following him, Swindler found herself outside. She was still within ear shot of the rest which, given the pleased smile on Brawler’s face, meant he was doing it to make her feel at ease. Swindler couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“Now, first thing’s first,” Brawler turned so they were facing one another, “what do you think throwing a punch looks like?”

Swindler half cocked her hands up towards her face, curling them into fists. She spread her legs slightly, attempting to balance herself out. Extending her one hand out in a fast motion, Swindler lightly punched the air before dropping her arms. Brawler hummed before he grinned.

“Not bad, not bad,” he praised, “you have an idea. Now, watch me.”

He turned so Swindler had a profile view of him. Brawler easily curled his hands into fists and with a fluid pivot of his back foot, he twisted and followed through with the punch. Swindler watched as the entire motion flowed, as though the motion was uniform. Brawler dropped his arms and turned to Swindler before bounding over to her.

“Did you notice anything different?”

“Um, your motion was very fluid,” Swindler replied.

“Exactly!” Brawler beamed. “You get it! The key to a good fight is to feel it through your entire body. The motion! The power! It should rush through you in an exhilarating rush of energy. If your body is still then you won’t gain the proper momentum for a powerful hook.”

Swindler thought of it, how Brawler’s entire body moved with the punch and she half nodded to herself. “Like… swinging a baseball bat but just standing still.”

“Yeah, you got it!” Brawler beamed before he showed his hand. “Now, for the punch. Curl your fist like this. Don’t tuck your thumb inside. If you do that, you’ll break your thumb for sure.”

“Okay…” Swindler copied and curled her hand into a fist. “Like this?”

“Yup,” Brawler dropped his own hand before reaching out to her. “Wait. You don’t mind me touching you?”

“Uh, no?”

“Good,” Brawler nodded to himself, “Hoodlum always tells me asking that sort of thing is important.”

Swindler hummed her agreement before her brain caught his words. “Wait, what—?”

Brawler, however, barely paid mind as he adjusted Swindler’s stance, moving her arms the way he wanted them to be. “You were right to have your hands close to your face. You want to protect that but also have your fists ready to retaliate. Now, your legs…”

He instructed Swindler how to position her feet, talking a mile a minute about how Swindler needed to pivot on her back foot, twist her body from the side to the front, how to follow through with her steps… Soon Swindler found herself practicing the basic motion of a straight forward punch with Brawler at her side encouraging and correcting her. It was only when her arms began to feel slightly heavy that Swindler dropped them, huffing to herself. Brawler paused at her side and gave a light (or his version of light) slap on the back. It stung and Swindler half fell forward but she didn’t collapse.

“Great work, Swindler!” He grinned. “You’re getting the basic form. Of course, there are different ways to throw punches but these are the general rules.”

“Okay, got it,” Swindler wiped her forehead.

“All you need is practice to get the motions down,” Brawler continued. “Though don’t go around picking fights, Swindler. You aren’t that good yet.”

“Right. Wasn’t planning on it.”

“But! If you are in a pickle, you’ll be able to at least clock some people in the face and stun them. At least until I arrive,” he added with a warm laugh.

Despite the fact Brawler was talking about them getting into an Actual Fight Swindler couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She curled her hands at her sides.

“Thanks, Brawler.”

“Oh, don’t go thanking me yet, Swindler,” Brawler moved so he was in front of her. “Final test. Punch me.”

“P-Punch you?”

“Yeah! You need practice on a real target. How else will you be able to punch someone else when you’re in trouble?”

“I dunno… adrenaline?”

“Nonsense! Punch me!” Brawler allowed his arms to fall loosely at his side. “Come on! You won’t hurt me.”

But… she might hurt herself and Doctor would one-hundred percent not help her. Swindler kept that quiet and instead squared herself. Brawler was right; real practice was the best experience. Holding her hands up she fell into the familiar position that Brawler had taught her and went for it. Following through she landed a punch right against Brawler’s jaw. The pain that ran up her hand tingled before spreading down her arm. Yelping Swindler stepped back and immediately unclenched her fist, waving her hand in the air, as though she had touched something hot. Brawler however laughed with pride in his tone.

“That was pretty good for your first time punching someone, Swindler! Probably would have knocked out a weaker person than me. Or at least, caused some damage.”

“Right, good, glad to hear,” Swindler huffed out. “Ow…”

“The pain will pass when you get used to throwing punches,” Brawler supplied as helpfully as he could. “Or at least the adrenaline of punching someone in a pickle will keep the pain away in the moment. Anyways! You pass the beginner’s class!”

“Congratulations to me,” Swindler muttered before she straightened up, the pain fading slowly. She wasn’t too sure how accurate Brawler’s statements about pain tolerance were but she wasn’t about to dispute it. “Thanks, Brawler. You didn’t have to do this just because,” how did he say it again? “because you thought I was cool earlier.”

“Naw, it was not a problem,” Brawler waved a hand. “When this mess is done, we can pick up the lessons later if you want.”

Later. As if they’d see one another again. The probability of that was low but Swindler’s heart warmed in her chest. She found herself nodding. “Okay. Beginner’s lesson two for later.”

“Later!” Brawler agreed before he reached out and ruffled Swindler’s hair. His palm really was warm.

Swindler leaned into it for the moment it was in her hair before Brawler left, taking his heat with him. Swindler touched her hair, smoothing it out and watched as Brawler went back inside, Hoodlum joining his side, standing as close as usual. Smiling to herself (they really were cute together) Swindler returned to the delipidated building ready to have some sleep. Their journey tomorrow wasn’t going to be easy.

~

(Later, much, much later when Swindler’s hair was cropped short and her clothing too baggy, she found herself throwing a perfect punch. The man staggered backward before Swindler grabbed the first object that came to her hand (a jagged can) and attacked him once more. When the adrenaline wore off the pain in her hand began to ache but not as much as the small pain in her heart.

She hoped Brawler was proud of her.)

**Author's Note:**

> The-Pyramid-Thing: Swindler is referring to Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs which is a psychology idea from the 1943 by Abraham Maslow. This theory suggests that basic human needs are connected to human motivation. Basically if our basic needs are being met then we will be productive/motivated. Of course this is just a theory and there are criticisms out there but this note is just the basic summary of it.
> 
> Order of events/dialogue: I may have reorganised some stuff here/ made up my own stuff just for the flow of the story.
> 
> How to throw a punch: I just quickly Googled how to throw a punch. The basics of it are to use your whole body, allowing your back foot to pivot as well as your hips. Momentum is important. Swindler's analogy of swinging a baseball bat is an apt example of the same principle. (Basically you'll hit the ball harder if you use your whole body in the motion rather than just standing stalk still.) Please don't use my writing as advice.
> 
> Brawler and Hoodlum: I like the ship and I liked adding in subtle hints of it.


End file.
